Take a bow
by Mandur-bby16
Summary: Draco comes back to get his things. SUMMARY sucks! songfic READ AND REVIEW song is take a by Rihinna


**Disclamer:i don't own the characters or the song Take a bow by Rihinna(sp?)**

**A/N:umm yeah it jus poped in my head the plot kinda sucks and if you want me to continue then REVIEW please. if i get anuff i will fix the story and change it into more then a oneshot.**

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah A standing ovation Oooooo, Yeah Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

Hermione sat there listening to him pound on the door to her flat. Trying to tell her he was sorry that she was the one.

She thought to her self damn he sure is ugly when he cries. She smiled at that thought and continued to sit there listening to him.

_You look so dumb right now Standing outside my house Trying to apologize You're so ugly when you cry Please, just cut it out_

Why did she even try to be with him he already had a record of cheating what made her any different she was just like the other girls now.

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught But you put on quite a show You really had me going But now it's time to go Curtain's finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it's over now (But it's over now)Go on and take a bow_

She finally got tired of the noise and let him in

"God Draco don't tell me your sorry because I know you aren't your just sorry you got caught its really pathetic, you had really got me thinking that you have changed but its time for you to go, but I do have to say you put on quite a show" she said to him calmly she had no anger towards him anymore she had gotten it all out.

He looked at her is face stained with tears remembering the day she finally caught him.

**Flashback**

**He was having the fuck of his life with no other then Ginny Harry's soon to be wife. God he loved the way her body hugged him but he never wanted a relationship with her just sex. Of course he love Hermione but she couldn't please him the way she could. Now he wasn't saying Hermione was bad a sex no he thought of her as a good lover, but Ginny could just respond to him better plus he loved the way Ginny moaned his name after he made her cum.**

**Draco and Ginny were back at her place while Harry was away and Hermione was thought be off at work. They were on the kitchen table and he had his head between her legs flicking his ****tongue ****over her clit. Ginny whimpered.**

**Hermione had jus popped in to Ginny's thinking that she could take her best friend to lunch for a change when she heard moaning coming from the kitchen. She walked a little further into the flat and realized she could see the kitchen from her view and there was the man who she thought she loved with his head between her best friend's legs making her moan and whimper. She was disgusted and ran out of the flat slamming the door behind her.**

**The noise made the two jump and the looked at each other. Draco ran out to see who it was and noticed bushy hair falling a short hour glass figure and at once he knew who it was.**

"**SHIT" he said running back into the flat as Ginny was putting her skirt down**

"**who was it she ask" a little upset that they had to stop what they were doing**

"**It was Hermione" he said damn it he was in for it now he know maybe she would forgive him I mean come one his is Draco Malfoy who can't resist him. **

**Of course he was sorry but not because of what he was doing, hell no he loved have two girls one for sex and one for sex and intellect but he was sorry that he was finally caught.**

**End of flash Back**

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)You better hurry up Before the sprinklers come on (come on)Talkin' bout'Girl, I love you, you're the one This just looks like a re-run Please, what else is on (on)_

"Earth to Draco did you hear me I said get your clothes and get out"

"Come on Hermione can't we talk about this I mean yeah what I did was stupid but you know me I can't help it I mean I really love you you're the one I want to start a family with"

"OH REALLY WELL TO DAMN BAD BECAUSE YOUR LIES AREN'T WORKING MALYFOY IM DONE WITH YOU GET OUT" this was the first time she had really screamed at him she hated that he was lying through his teeth why couldn't he admit it he never loved her she was just a toy.

_And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught But you put on quite a show You really had me going But now it's time to go Curtain's finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it's over now (But it's over now)Go on and take a bow_

He walked in to their now her bedroom and grabbed a suit case and started packing she just looked at him thinking that he was an idiot and he was missing out on so much she could offer now but he go be with his whore. Yes him and Ginny were now fuck buddies, and Harry called off the marriage for good.

_Oh, And the award forThe best liar goes to you (goes to you)For making me believe (that you)That you could be faithful to meLet's hear your speech, OhHow about a round of applauseA standing ovationBut you put on quite a showReally had me goingNow it's time to goCurtain's finally closingThat was quite a showVery entertainingBut it's over now (But it's over now)Go on and take a bowBut it's over now_

He walked of the flat and her life forever and he never looked back. She was hoping for some remorse but got none. For a while she just stood there staring at the door not moving he was finally out of her life.


End file.
